The Hanged Atomic Maid
by OwlBear EX
Summary: What Ruukuto's life is like after she is given to Reimu as a maid. A cycle that continued to repeat itself for ages, but now shall finally end today. Basically another short one shot I came up with, nuthin' special.


A/N: Left Aligned for those who had trouble with reading it whilst it was Centered.

----------

"I said no leaves in my tea!" Shouts the, clearly displeased Reimu, who shoves the cup of said tea off the table in which it sat. Sending it careening toward the one who made it; A robotic maid by the name of Ruukuto. "Now, clean this up and go make it right this time!" This was a common occurance for Ruukuto, Reimu had always been rather assertive with her actions, doubly so if she had gotten them wrong or made a mistake. But, for someone of Ruukuto's demeanor, taking the verbal, and sometimes physical, abuse was apart of the job. She always told herself that Reimu did this because she loved her, well when put into the aspect of 'Tough Love' it makes more sense.

"Did you hear me, I said go make more tea you worthless metal bitch!" Yet another harsh set of words erupted from Reimu's mouth, this time Ruukuto felt the cup of tea strike her on the face, the object shattering on impact. Although, her skin is made of steel...these things Reimu does to her...they still hurt more than anything else. This abuse has been going on ever since she was given to Reimu by her former master; Yumemi Ozakaki some odd years ago.

"Why...why do you treat me like this..." Ruukuto asked as she looks up to face Reimu, her eyes reflecting how hurt she was by the miko's aggresive actions towards her. Why would someone do this to the person that works so hard to satisfy them, and generally make their life happy? "You...you always say such harsh things to me...you hit me, you throw things at me, you even threatend to permanently shut me down once...I wonder...do you really appreciate me for all the work I do for you?"

"I wonder when you'll shut the fuck up and make me my tea!" Reimu replied obviously focused more on the tea then Ruukuto's feelings at the moment. "Besides, you're a robot, you're not supposed to have any feelings, you're only supposed to do whatever I say. Matter of fact why are you even talking, you know you can only speak unless I say you can"

The other words didn't mean anything, it was the fact Reimu said 'you don't have feelings' that pretty much, hit Ruukuto the hardest...and oddly enough that hit was enough to break her. After all Reimu put her through, after all the abuse she inflicted on her, and through all the work and chores she had to do without a simple thank you for her efforts, Reimu had the nerve to say that Ruukuto had no feelings?

Ruukuto's pupils began to dialate as the bottom of her left eye twitched. Not long after her head suddenly jerked to one side, the sheer force behind it's sudden movement causing the joint in her neck to let out a loud 'SNAP' as it did so.

"I...I don't....have ...feelings?..." Ruukuto's voice is hollow and barely legdible, however that soon changes. "I don't have feelings?" Her voice slowly gains volume. "I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS!!" Ruukuto roared out at Reimu her voice now filled with a white hot rage. "How dare you say that to someone who's done nothing but put up with your laziness!" Ruukuto snapped as she stomped her foot so hard to the tatami floors that they eventually went clean through. "You have no right saying how I should feel when you yourself don't have the slightest clue on the amount of suffering you put me through!"

Reimu stood up to Ruukuto's rage and walked right up to her face to re-establish her dominance over her maid. "You better watch you mouth or you'll be sleeping outside with that damn turtle tonight" She threatened in an ominous tone. "Don't forget I was the one who put a roof over your head!"

"I don't care! You may have given me a home but I'm the one who keeps it clean every fucking day of the week!" Ruukuto countered as she pushed Reimu away from her. She had enough of this disagreeable shrine maiden, at this point all Ruukuto wanted was to see Reimu suffer just as much as she did...and it didn't take long for he to come up with the perfect way for her to bring about such a punishment. "You know what...since you can't appreciate the work I do for you, I'll show you what it will be like without me!" And with that Ruukuto stands at attention her entire body going stiff and immobile. Reimu got up and nudged the maid but she didn't budge an inch, almost as if she had nailed herself down to that very spot. Reimu stood before Ruukuto as an eerie silence washes over the room.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Reimu said to the green haired maid who said nothing in response, her face frozen in an emotionless stare. "You bitch, giving me the cold shoulder huh, well I got something for-" Reimu's threat is quickly cut short by a robotic voice that droned from Ruukuto's still body as her eyes began to take on an ominous glow. "SELF TERMINATION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. NUCLEAR POWERED MAID UNIT - "RUUKUTO" SHALL SELF DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 5 SECONDS: 5...4...3..."

Reimu's emotions suddenly did a 180 as she heard the words 'Self Destruct', there was no time to wonder if Ruukuto was bluffing her or not, so Reimu did what any respectable human would in this situation; She ran. Reimu bolted for the door hoping to get out side before Ruukuto exploded, she pulled the sliding doors back and came to saw Marisa and Alice standing in front of her. Such horrid timing... "Hey Reimu~" The witch greets with a wide grin, Alice giving her the usual nod as a greeting as well.

"Get out of my way can't you see I'm in a hurry!" Reimu demands to the two of them, her voice clearly in a panic. Unfortunately for her Marisa doesn't seem to notice why she's in such a rush.

"Geeze what's up with you, ze" Marisa spoke as she looks past Reimu's body to catch a glimps of Ruukuto, who now seemed to have a rather heated aura around her body. "Hm, what's Ruukuto do-"

Before Marisa could get another word in edgewise, the once cheerful maid none as, Ruukuto exploded. Taking with her the shrine, and everything else that happened to be living in within a 1.6 mile radius in a hellish maelstrom of nuclear fire.

And to think, all this could have been avoided with a simple "_Thanks Ruukuto, for all you're hard work._"


End file.
